75th annual Hunger Games
by Clover Arcondas
Summary: 75th annual hunger games, a different way it could have happened. I'm new at this so I think that my first chapter is actually the summary. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW thank you so much! Rated T because it's the hunger games. hasn't got violent yet... k plus might be more appropriate, but I don't want to under rate it.
1. Summary

What would it be like if "Catching Fire"wasn't written? What else could have happened after "The Hunger Games"? What if there was more that thirteen districts? Even just one more...

Where do you think the Capitol got all the ideas for the mutts? District 14 of course! Where all the magic left in the world resides. Hidden in what's left of the Caribbean Islands, part of the Greater Antilles to be exact, lies all the mythical creatures left in the world, unaware of all the horror the Capitol commits, and except for the weekly visits to drop of supplies, everyone lives in their own little world, until now. Recently the Capitol has been "borrowing" more and more people, and making more and more horrible mutts. Now they decided to raid District Fourteen and put all the captives in the Games, which was, until very recently, a myth of television magic to the inhabitants of the district.


	2. Our Own World

Author's Note: Ok, so let's pretend that Catching Fire wasn't ever written, instead this story was. That's the only way you'll comprehend this. Granted I'll take things directly from the book and put them in my story, but the main body will be completely changed. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Catching Fire and don't think I could write it any better, I just want to see how this story looks. So, anyone reading this, especially Suzanne Collins, I'd like to say that Catching Fire is way better than this will ever be. But I want to write out an idea that I had, and it's not like I can put another Hunger Games after the 74th without utterly changing the way it was first written, and I want to try writing Katniss and Peeta's personalities in one of the Games. This is the first time I've written something by myself, so I'll probably mess up Katniss and Peeta horribly. I'll try not to though. I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please review.

* * *

Chapter I: Our Own World

I walked with John to Villa; we needed more supplies, well, food mostly, for our hut in the woods. We were running out, and it got dangerous if John went to long without food. I checked the straps of my bag nervously; we weren't on a Secure Path, not like there was any around here. I bought the bag from a fairy merchant at the Mar. She said the bag was bottomless but it wasn't really, thankfully it was close enough to suit my needs. It hung around my waist, the enchanted leaves it was made from holding it up. The bag part was relatively small, resting against my right hip; it was folded out of the same enchanted leaves as the strap, and was a bit bigger than my outstretched hand. Strapped next to it was a bejeweled sword, I got it from appeasing an ice dragon; mind you he was drunk at the time, and probably didn't realize what he was giving me. The sword is made from Imperial Gold, and the hilt was encrusted with four different gems, emerald, diamond, lapis lazuli, and amethyst, one of each. It has gotten us out of several tight squeezes before, as some foes here can only be killed with a blade made of enchanted metals and those tend to be the most dangerous ones. I look up and notice John is still upset; he hasn't been talking to me since I accidently froze him when he lost my wand. It was pure accident, I assure you, but being frozen in an ice block for half an hour doesn't exactly put one in a talkative mood, no matter how much of an accident it was.

An hour later we reached Villa, and John was in a more a forgiving mood when we saw the "Overstock, Free Banquet" sign, we were famished. As we sat down with our portions, the TVs all synchronized to the same channel, an announcement was made that the Games were coming up, and the reapings would be starting in a few weeks, about half of the diners were excited, I made note of where they were, for those people tended to be the monsters in disguise. Someone else sat down at our table, he looked like a sprite, about 10 years old, although it was hard to tell with sprites and such.

"Have you noticed how the pixies have stopped bothering us lately? ", he asked us.

John, his attention caught, replied, "Now that you mention it... that's rather strange, isn't it? Pixies usually bother us more this time of year."

"I thought so to, but no one listens to me," the sprite said.

"Get over here young man," an adult sprite, presumably his mother, called to him.

"Got to go," he told us and ran to meet the adult. Plates empty and stomachs full, we left the diner, and headed off to the Mar, or market place. On the way there we ran into Quinn, one of our friends.

"John, Iris!" Quinn called in greeting. As we ran to meet him, John chose this time to get un-mad, figures. I suppose I should explain that my name is Iris, as in "rainbow" not "eyeball" I will turn you into a Fronding iceberg if you call me "eyeball". I'm short with waist-length fiery red hair and bright green eyes. That, and my personality often gets me dubbed as a leprechaun, which is fine with me, as it's a lot less embarrassing than the alternative. John is about a head taller than me, a bit older too, being born in January, whereas I'm on March 17th. He's got dark brown eyes and choppy dirty-blonde hair, John's skinny but athletic. I'm kinda bad at describing people so I'll let you figure out the personalities as you read more. Quinn is taller than me (and John, but by only a little bit) and really muscular. He's got real short brown hair and light brown eyes. We're in the Caribbean Islands, what's left of them anyway. That mostly means the Greater Antilles, although Cuba's about half its original size. I guess I should also explain that I'm supposed to refer to the islands as "_District Fourteen"_ bla, bla, bla. Most of our district hates it here, for different reasons. Personally, I think we lucked out; No one has to participate in the Games, no one is hunted down and put under a microscope, and all we got to do is pretend we don't exist and allow selected people to visit the Capitol monthly (they all come back healthy and happy). This life is much better than before the Dark Days, it's almost like all us magic folk got a world all to ourselves, just like we always wanted.

* * *

Hope you like! Please review and if you want Private Message me to point out anything odd i did (I'm known for doing odd things) or anything like that feel free. ;)


	3. The Quell

Chapter Two: The Quell

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," says the president. The little boy in white steps forward, holding out the box as he opens the lid. We can see the tidy, upright rows of yellowed envelopes. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell system had had prepared for centuries of Hunger Games. The president removes an envelope clearly marked with a 75. He runs his finger under the flap and pulls out a small square of paper. Without hesitation, he reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels the even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the mole and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

My mother gives a faint shriek and Prim buries her face in her hands, but I feel more like the people I see in the crowd on television. Slightly baffled. What does it mean? Existing pool of victors?

Then I get it, what it means. At least, for me. District 12 only has three existing victors to choose from. Two male. One female…

I am going back into the arena.

* * *

Thank you Suzanne Collins! This entire chapter (although really short) is quoted from Catching Fire, pages 172 and 173. If you have not read the trilogy yet, it is one of the books that you cannot fully complete life without reading. Thank you again!

Hope you like! Please review and if you want to submit a character (or two.. or three) Private Message me and if you are a guest and can't PM please don't submit by review because apparently that's against the rules. here's a guideline to submitting characters, add things if you them so i can know enough about the character to write it. :)

*=required field (Look, I'm being professional ;))

Name:

District*:

Age*;

Reaped or Volunteered or Other (ex. gamekeeper*):

description*;

Back story*:

Personality*:

Species*(troll, human, peacekeeper, tree...):

District token:


	4. The Raid

**District 14**

The Quell announcement was a quieter for the evening, even the monsters thought it was cruel to make past tributes go back to the games. John, Quinn and I walked along the town border, waiting. for what, I don't know, but we sensed something was about to happen. Bored, Quinn began to lead us back into town. Then I saw it, a hovercraft from the Capitol. Usually they wouldn't raise an alarm, being that a craft came to pick up travelers for a luxury trip to the Capitol every month, but something was different. Then I realized; the craft wasn't landing, it was shooting at the citizens.

"I hear screaming...", John announced, apparently he hasn't caught on yet.

"RUN!", Quinn hollered. We turned and ran, away from Villa, unfortunately we weren't the only ones, and there wasn't only one hovercraft. At least two were following us. As we were surrounded by a crowd of frightened people, also running for their lives, I noticed that the hovercraft was shooting nets at us, anyone who was hit was caught under a steel net which hooked itself to the ground. Once you were hit, you weren't going anywhere. I tripped. John, who was behind me, scooped me up and put me back on my feet before anyone else had the chance to trip on me. I kept running. Where was Quinn? I glanced back, didn't see him. John pulled me to the left, we made a turn that got us away from everyone else, but in a clearing with no tree cover, they could spot us easily from the sky. We kept running, I was beginning to run out of breath. Where was Quinn? I glance back again, just in time to see a net whirling at John. Without thinking, I shoved him out of the way, the next thing I knew, I was landing on my stomach, _hard_.

"Iris!", John yelled. He was kneeling next to me.

"Go", I told him.

"What?!", he said

"Run, save yourself", I answered.

"I'm not leaving you!"

I tried something else, "Who's suppose to save me if they catch you?"

He dodged a net, "Point made", and was gone. As I lay there, the hovercrafts flew over me. I was alone in the forest. Trapped in a steel net. I hope there's not a Minotaur nearby.

* * *

This is a bit short, and I hope you like it. please review so I know that someone is reading these. Even is all you put is a smiley face :) :P ;) ;P Thanks again!


End file.
